


Evanesco: The Act of Vanishing

by MinervaMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaMcGonagall/pseuds/MinervaMcGonagall
Summary: Amelia Bones survives the Second Wizarding War. At a price - becoming a Death Eater, blackmailed by Voldemort himself, and the repercussions of that. Her husband, Rufus Scrimgeour, is her witness.
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Rufus Scrimgeour





	Evanesco: The Act of Vanishing

“This can’t go on.”

The light illuminates the room dully, the sun not getting through the grey wall of clouds, as is usual for England. A figure lies on the bed, back leaned against the wooden headboard, hands cramped together in her lap. Her hair is the usual - golden and locks - yet tousled, and she wears the same dressing gown she has worn for some years now - mustard yellow with a flower print -, but it is a little rumpled and not properly corded up. Her eyes are the same ocean blue, but people have thrown trash into her sea and it carries purple thunder beneath it. The sun has vanished - so it cannot reflect on the surface anymore.

Where’s the glint?

_ I see no glint _

_ It’s not there _

_ Grey grey grey _

**Madness**

_ it’s empty _

_ hell is so empty i never thought _

**_save me_ **

**fuck**

His wrinkled hand rests firmly on the door handle. As if he’s afraid to let go.

Coward

as if he’s afraid to let go and come too near and be consumed by her mad nothingness

**come don’t come hold me go the fuck away**

_ are you even there? _

_ are we real? i don’t feel real _

_ real isn’t supposed to be empty _

“It’s going on. Deal with it,” is her reply. The words flow out of her mouth as if part of a production line.

“And what? Watch you continuing to… waste away?” His voice has lost its usual air of certainty. While steady, as always, he has never quite known what to do with emotional situations or emotions in general. Except for one time, when he let his emotions guide him and put a ring on the finger of that woman. Now, he doesn’t recognise the woman he fell in love with in front of him. “We are married. It’s my duty to care for you. But you won’t let me and I refuse to accept it.”

“Accept it. Then do what you want.”

At another point in time she might have been mad at him for using  _ duty _ as a reason instead of  _ love _ , but now she can’t bring herself to care. Caring… feels like one of those tasks she should get out of bed for, but she can’t lift her body off the sheets.

_ you’re real _

_ i’m not _

_ you don’t belong here _

_ gogogogogogogo _


End file.
